1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to a method for forming an antenna structure and in particular to a method for forming an antenna structure on a non-conductive frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional mobile phones, the antennas are usually thin metal pieces having specific patterns fixed to a plastic housing. The assembly process for fixing the antennas may require considerable time and production cost. To solve the aforesaid problems, simplifying the assembly process and reducing cost in producing the antennas have become important issues.